Renacimiento: Un Salvador o Un Destructor
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: 2 sujetos que cometieron actos imperdonables en nombre de la justicia fueron sellados en el cuerpo de un niño huérfano que era torturado por un crimen que no cometió, 2 viajeros llegan a Konohagakure para cumplir una misión que involucra a un joven que posee el alma de estos 2 seres y cuyo futuro está plasmado en una incógnita: ¿salvar o destruir?
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

-Esta historia la sugirió **DarkWolf123DX**.

-Esta Historia remplazara a la otra mía llamada **EL Hada de Hielo de los Vongolas** y como casi nadie las lee decidí crear otra que las remplazara, además que no he subido un capitulo desde abril decidí eliminarla, pero en el próximo año volveré a comenzarla desde cero.

-Además de ser un Crossover de Naruto x Dragon Ball Super también será de Highschool DXD.

-Voy a seguir la saga de Black como paso en el manga y no la del anime.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- _"_ pensamiento humano ".

- **Habla de invocación/Dragón/Bijū**.

-" **pensamiento de invocación/ Dragón/Bijū** ".

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki o de Dragón con su anfitrión}**.

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki con su Bijūo de anfitrión con su Dragón **}**.

 **Técnica de Chakra/Senjutsu/Magia/Ki/Youjutsu:**

Ejemplos de Jutsu:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **chidori (mijar de pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (cortador relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego). **

Ejemplo de Magia:

 **Raikōryū (Dragón de Rayo Sagrado).**

 **Half Dimension (Hāfudimenshon).**

 **Reflect (Rifurekuto).**

Ejemplo de Ki:

 **KameHameHa (Gran Ola de la Corriente Tortuga).**

 **Genki-Dama (Bomba de Energía).**

 **Hakai (Destrucción).**

 **Mafūba (Onda Sello de Demonios).**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto, Highschool DXD o De Dragon Ball ni tampoco de ningún personaje de ningún anime mencionado.

* * *

 **"Renacimiento: Un Salvador o Un Destructor".**

 **"Capítulo I".**

 **"El Rencuentro".**

* * *

La pelea contra Zamas había terminado y en este momento Whis les había dicho a Trunks y Mai del Futuro que se encargaría de investigar una línea del tiempo donde puedan quedarse ya que estos afirmaron que no querían ir a otra línea del tiempo donde ya hubiera un Trunks y una Mai para no tener a 2 Trunks y 2 Mai.

En este momento Whis se encontraba investigando las líneas del tiempo cuando se detuvo en una que parecía ser un mundo de ninjas, pero esto a Whis no le llamaba la atención más bien fue lo que sintió en ese mundo. Era un niño de cabello blanco de piel pálida, con orejas puntiagudas y 3 marcas en las mejillas de cada lado el cual poseía una energía que pudo identificar como la de Zamas y Black lo cual lo dejo un poco impresionado ya que no esperaba que el alma de esos 2 reencarnara ya que creía que el Zeno-Sama del futuro había eliminado el alma de esos 2, pero al parecer lograron escapar y reencarnar en aquel pequeño por lo que se dispuso a contárselo a los Guerreros Z, a bills y a los viajeros del futuro.

* * *

Corporación cápsula: Patio trasero, 11:38 am.

* * *

Bills junto a Gokū, Vegeta y Trunks del futuro se encontraban comiendo mientras Bulma conversaba con Mai del futuro cuando Whis aparece diciéndoles a todos que debe contarles algo importante.

\- ¿Sucede algo Whis? -preguntó un Bills comiendo helado.

-Sucede que mientras investigaba las líneas del tiempo en una de ellas encontré algo que les interesaría saber a los jóvenes Trunks y Mai-Dijo Whis sorprendiendo a todos.

Los nombrados se vieron entre si cuando Whis les contó el descubrimiento que hizo a lo que a terminar de contar la situación dejo en shock a los presentes y también les saco una mueca de enojo y molestia al saber que aquel Dios demente que les había hecho pasar un infierno a los visitantes del futuro se encontraba vivo, pero dejaron eso de lado cuando Trunks pregunto.

\- ¿]Cómo es posible que esos malditos sigan con vida? -pregunto un Trunks muy enojado a lo que Whis respondió.

-Es probable que debido a que el alma de Zamas y la de Black al estar fusionados hayan logrado sobrevivir debido a que Zeno-sama siendo tan poderoso no puede destruir el alma de un ser inmortal por lo que procedió a reencarnarlo en un cuerpo humano, pero díganme Trunks-san, Mai-san ¿Qué quieren hacer con la reencarnación de Zamas?

Ellos se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que harían con el pequeño niño cuando Mai decidió preguntarle a Whis una duda que tenía.

-Whis-san ¿Puede decirnos si ese niño recuerda su vida pasada como Zamas y Black? Y también puede hablarnos acerca del pequeño por favor-Pregunto Mai a lo cual Whis respondio.

-Claro. El pequeño al parecer no recuerda nada acerca de su vida como Zamas y black por lo que también no recuerda nada acerca del Plan Cero Humanos y en cuanto a su vida primero debo decirles acerca de la historia de ese mundo-Dijo Whis.

En ese momento Whis procedió a mostrarles con su cetro acerca de la historia ninja: Kaguya y el Shinju, Hagoromo, Hamura y sus descendientes, los Bijūs, la Guerra de Clanes, las fundación de las Aldeas Ninja y las posteriores Guerras Ninja, y la vida de los padres del pequeño, el día que Naruto nació, el ataque del Kyūbi y como estos sellaron al Kyūbi completo en el niño (1) y de cómo se sacrificaron para evitar que el Kyūbi matara a Naruto y las últimas palabras que le dedico Kushina a su hijo lo cual hizo que Bulma y Mai derramaran lágrimas al escuchar las últimas palabras de la mujer pelirroja, y los demás solo apretaran los puños a excepción de Bills el cual solo permanecía estoico ante la escena, después les mostró la vida de Naruto en los 3 años de vida que llevaba donde pudieron ver muchos intentos de asesinato, el cómo alguien llamado Danzo exigía que le dieran a Naruto para que lo entrenara como el arma de Konoha, el cómo en el orfanato en donde estaba lo maltrataban, lo humillaban, las miradas de odio y desprecio de ninjas y civiles, el cómo algunos de estos se reunían para golpearlo mientras que le gritaban monstro y demonio mientras que el joven naruto solo les decía que lo dejan en paz que él no había hecho nada y al final dejaban a un pobre naruto en un charco de su propia sangre con varias heridas que si no fuera porque al parecer aún conservaba su inmortalidad hace tiempo que habría muerto.

Al terminar de ver la vida de Naruto la mente de los presentes se encontraba en total confusión ya que por un lado se encontraban viendo a la reencarnación Zamas y black los cuales cometieron una infinidad de actos imperdonables, pero por el otro veían a un niño pequeño e inocente que no tenía la culpa de ser la reencarnación de esos malditos, que no tenía la culpa de ser el contenedor del Kyūbi y sobretodo que se encontraba demasiado solo y sin nadie que lo ayudara.

Entonces paso algo que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba.

-Trunks, yo, yo, yo quiero cuidar a Naruto como mi hijo.

A lo que todos incluso Whis y bills abrieron los ojos como platos y dijeron al unísono:

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Gritaron todos.

-Pero Mai porque quieres hacer eso? -pregunto un Trunks en shock a lo que Mai respondió.

-Trunks sé que Zamas y black hicieron de nuestra vida un infierno y que por su culpa todos están muertos, pero ahora en Naruto yo no veo a esos 2, yo veo a un niño inocente que solo quiere tener una vida normal y creo que deberíamos cuidarlo para que en el futuro se convierta en una persona de bien, que proteja a las personas como Gohan y tú lo hacían y que sea feliz, pero sobretodo siento algo en mi corazón es una sensación de querer cuidarlo y protegerlo, la verdad es algo que no sé cómo describirlo-Dijo Mai, Bulma conocía muy bien esa sensación y dijo.

-Eso que sientes Mai es instinto maternal, el ver la vida de Naruto despertó tu instinto maternal-Respondió Bulma con una voz llena de sabiduría. Trunks pensó en lo que dijo Mai y pensó que tal vez era una oportunidad de que aquel niño no se convirtiera en ese dios demente y que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad a lo cual respondió.

-Está bien Mai, nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidar y criar a naruto para que vaya por el camino de la luz y evitar que retome su deseo de extinguir a los humanos, pero por si las dudas Whis quiero que me des un sello para sellar el alma de Zamas y Black en caso de que este retome sus ideales de exterminar a los humanos-Dijo Trunks y eso sorprendió a todos excepto a Mai la cual sonrió y abrazo a Trunks.

-Bien Trunks-san, Mai-san ¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto? -Pregunto Whis a lo cual ambos asintieron.

-Bien entonces prepararé el sello y luego el portal para que puedan ir a ese mundo-Dijo Whis y con eso dicho todos regresaron a sus actividades.

* * *

Corporación Cápsula, 4 días después.

* * *

Los Guerreros Z se encontraban reunidos en el patio trasero de la corporación cápsula despidiéndose de los visitantes del futuro los cuales se encontraban listos para ir a la otra línea del tiempo donde tendrían que cumplir una misión que podría significar el fin del mundo en caso de fallar. Mai y Trunks guardaron varias cosas en Capsulas como: Sello para el Alma de Zamas, Semillas Senzu, Dinero (N/A: Que se los dio Whis), una Maquina de Gravedad, una Casa suficientemente grande para los tres, una Maquina de recuperación y otra con una Máquina del Tiempo.

-Antes de irse tengo que darle algo-Dijo Whis e invoco un par de espadas.

Uno era una espada de un solo filo o Katana, su hoja es de color gris tradicional, con una guarda de color plateado que era rectangular, con el mango de color azul con unas cintas o amuletos atados en el extremo del mismo.

La vaina es de color azul, similar al del mango, posee varios elementos vistosos haciéndola una Katana muy llamativa (2).

La otra era una espada de doble filo, tenía un mango lo suficientemente largo como para dos manos con un pomo redondo en el extremo, un enorme protector dorado en forma de cruz y una larga hoja de color azul con el borde dorado (3).

-Whis-San ¿Para qué son las espadas? –Pregunto Trunks bien las espadas.

-La Katana se llama Kurikara, la Kōmaken (Espada Mata-Demonios), la espada tiene la habilidad de suprimir los poderes de cualquier ser, con ella podrán suprimir los poderes Shin-Jin de Naruto y cuando la empuñe los liberara, además de poseer unas llamas azules que consumen, destruyen y purifica todo lo que el portador quiera, considérenlo un seguro en caso de emergencia-Dijo Whis dándole la espada a Mai.

\- ¿Y la otra? –Pregunto Trunks.

-Se llama Excalibur, la Zettai-Seiken (Espada Sagrada Absoluta) o también llamada "Saikyō no Seiken (La Espada Sagrada Más Fuerte)" Es una espada con las habilidades: Cambio de Forma, Invisibilidad, Subyugación de cualquier ser u objeto, creación de ilusiones y manipular los sueños, una cantidad masiva de fuerza destructiva, capacidad de matar dragones y seres relacionados con dragones, otorga al usuario una mayor velocidad y es capaz de desgarrar el espacio-tiempo. Con esta espada puedes cambiar lo que sea-Dijo Whis asombrado a todos.

-Si tenías esta espada ¿Por qué no nos la diste antes? –Pregunto Gokū.

-Esta espada es algo complicada, es una espada con vida, asi que escoge a su portador. Me costó que me aceptara y aun después de varios milenios aun no puedo usarla a su máximo poder-Respondio Whis.

-Si no la puedes usar que eres uno de los seres más fuertes ¿Cómo crees que un niño la podrá usar? Y ¿Por qué se la das a él en primer lugar? –Pregunto Vegeta.

-Cuando buscaba la dimensión para Mai-San y Trunks-San Excalibur se volvió loca e intento irse con Naruto mientras decía "Un portador digno, tengo que tenerlo", "El Hakuryūkō (Dragón Emperador Blanco) Ha despertado", "Quiero que él me porte" "Por fin regresaste" Nunca ha estado tan alocada y queriendo tanto a un portador, personalmente me siento ofendido-Dijo Whis y lo último confundió a todos-La he tenido durante milenios y ni una sola vez me respondio asi, ahora quiere que un chico de tres años la porte con muchas ganas, eso hirió mi orgullo-Dijo Whis y todos tuvieron una gota detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¿Solo por eso le darás la espada? –Pregunto Bulma.

-Si, además esta cosa elimina la oscuridad del corazón del portador y también suprime las emociones negativas como el odio o la ira. Será perfecta para el niño-Dijo Whis.

-Ah, eso tiene más sentido-Dijo Trunks agarrando la espada y el efecto fue inmediato, sintió que todo su poder era sellado y se sentía como si no pedirá hacer nada, cayo de rodillas y pregunto- ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo sentir mi fuerza ni mi Ki-Pregunto Trunks jadeando.

-Eso significa que no eres digno de la espada, si ella no considera digno a la persona que la sostiene sella todos sus poderes-Dijo Whis e invoco su báculo.

-Dejando de lado las espadas. Pongan atención el portal ya lo voy a abrir, pero recuerden que lo abriré en una zona alejada de la aldea para que no llamen la atención, espero que lleven los mapas que les conseguí de ese mundo para que no se vayan a perder-Dijo Whis mientras abría el portal.

Trunks y Mai se miraron entre sí, asintieron y entraran al portal mientras todos les deseaban buena suerte en su nueva vida en su misión.

* * *

Mundo ninja: 2 Km de la entrada norte de Konohagakure no Sato, 10:00 am.

* * *

Un portal se estaba abriendo del cual estaban saliendo nuestros protagonistas del futuro y al terminar de salir del portal este se cerró de inmediato a lo cual nuestros protagonistas fueron a caminar rumbo hacia Konohagakure no Sato.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato: entrada norte, 10:30 am.

* * *

Mai y Trunks se encontraban en la entrada norte donde podían ver a los que se suponen son los guardias de la entrada de la aldea los cuales se encontraban durmiendo lo cual hizo que ambos viajeros tuvieran una gota de sudor pensando.

\- "la seguridad en konoha es muy mala "-Pensaron Mai y Trunks con una gota de sudor.

Dejaron sus pensamientos de lado Trunks tomo la palabra-disculpen-Dijo Trunks intentado despertar a los guardias.

Los guardias seguían roncando así que Trunks hablo un poco más fuerte.

-disculpen.

Los guardias seguían roncando y Mai con la paciencia terminada saco un par de pistolas y disparo al aire varias veces lo cual hizo que ambos guardias despertaran como rayo y se abrazaran mientras decían.

-nos rendimos -Dijeron los Guardias asustados.

Esto hizo que Mai y Trunks tuvieran gotas de sudor en las nucas.

-descuiden no somos enemigos ni nada, solo somos viajeros-Dijo Trunks calmando a los guardias

Esto hizo que los guardias se relajaran y ya calmados dijeran-buenos días y bienvenidos a Konohagakure no sato ¿en qué podemos ayudarles? - Pregunto el guardia llamado Kotetsu.

-mi nombre es Trunks y ella es mi compañera Mai somos unos viajeros que pasábamos por aquí y quisiéramos hablar con el líder de la aldea-Dijo Trunks presentándose y a Mai.

-claro, en un momento llamare a un anbu para que los escolte con el Hokage-Dijo Izumo y al decir eso hizo una seña y un anbu con mascara de gato apareció.

-Neko puedes guiar a estos viajeros con el Hokage? -preguntó Izumo a lo cual Neko asintió y les dijo a nuestros viajeros 'síganme' a lo cual ambos viajeros del futuro se pusieron a caminar detrás del anbu.

* * *

Torre del Hokage, 10:45 AM.

* * *

El Hokage hiruzen sarutobi se encontraba en su oficina enfrentándose a un enemigo que haría que todos los Kages del mundo tiemblen ya que ni con todo su poder pueden vencer a dicho enemigo 'el papeleo'. En este momento el sandaime se encuentra maldiciendo al yondaime por haberse llevado el secreto para vencer al terrible papeleo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-pasen-Dijo Hiruzen ya calmado.

En ese momento Neko junto a Trunks y Mai pasaron a la oficina del sandaime el cual los recibió de forma amable y Neko dejo a los viajeros con el sandaime.

-buenos días ¿díganme que se les ofrece? -Pregunto el sandaime con seriedad y amabilidad.

-buenos días Hokage-sama mi nombre es Trunks y ella es Mai. Nos gustaría hablar con usted de un tema en privado-Dijo Trunks.

El Sandaime se sorprendió un poco al ver que aquel joven enfrente suyo noto la presencia de sus ambus a lo cual hizo una señal y los ANBUS salieron de la oficina a lo cual Trunks procedió a hablar.

-Hokage-sama le voy a hablar de un tema serio ya que para el asunto de nuestra presencia es importante que usted como líder de la aldea tenga conocimiento de nuestra misión y sobre quienes somos-Dijo Trunks y en ese momento Mai saco de una cápsula una esfera parecida a la de Urania baba y atravesó de ella les mostró al sandaime la vida de Trunks y Mai, el cómo llegaron a esa dimensión y su misión impuesta por el ángel guardián del dios de la destrucción. Al terminar vio a ambos jóvenes a los ojos y vio que no mostraban signos de engaño o mentira alguna por lo que suspiro, no esperaba para nada enterarse de una raza alienígena que tuvieran el poder para destruir planetas, dioses, viajes en el tiempo, dimensiones alternas y que el hijo del yondaime fuera la reencarnación de 2 dioses dementes que en la dimensión de Trunks hayan realizado tales actos pero sobretodo el saber que ambos jóvenes llegaron a esta dimensión con el propósito de cuidar y educar a Naruto para evitar que se vuelva aquel dios demente.

* * *

Orfanato de konoha 11:36 am.

* * *

Trunks y Mai se dirigían al orfanato de konoha para ir a conocer al pequeño naruto ya que el sandaime dijo que tenía que para realizar uno de los trámites necesarios era que ellos se instalaran dentro de la aldea como shinobis de un nuevo clan y que una vez terminado el periodo de prueba y que se demuestre el poder de Trunks ante el consejo shinobi serían residentes oficiales de konoha y que podrían adoptar a naruto.

Aunque el sandaime también les dijo que mientras el papeleo es completado podían recorrer la aldea y visitar al chico. En los alrededores del orfanato se podía ver a un Naruto que era agredido por los aldeanos los cuales les lanzaban piedras mientras le decían monstruo, demonio, que se largue, que aleja a todos con su podrida presencia y muchas otras cosas más pero todo se detuvo cuando uno de los aldeanos fue mandado a volar por una patada proveniente de una furiosa Mai la cual no podía creer que trataran tan mal a un niño inocente, los aldeanos iban a reclamarle por qué hizo eso cuando sintieron un instinto asesino que provenía de ella y Trunks al tiempo que Mai dijo

-Me enferma ver como unas basuras como ustedes maltratan a un niño pequeño que no tiene la culpa de nada y no me interesa si tienen algún problema con eso váyanse antes de que yo y mi novio los asesinemos-Los aldeanos al no poder soportar el instinto asesino sumado a esos ojos llenos de furia huyeron aterrados.

Mai y Trunks se acercaron a un aterrado naruto el cual no sabía que sentir respecto a sus salvadores cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una sonriente Mai la cual le pregunto.

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Mai en un tono que mostraba algo que el chico identifico como preocupación.

Lo cual lo desconcertó pues nadie antes se había preocupado por el ni tampoco le habían sonreído de forma amable y sincera por lo que solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Mai se acercaba al pequeño e hizo algo que el pequeño Naruto no esperaba, lo abrazo, Mai le dio un cálido abrazo a un Naruto que no sabía cómo reaccionar pues nunca nadie lo había abrazado lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Mai la cual pudo sentirlo, temblores, temblores que le enviaban puñaladas al corazón pues alguien tan desacostumbrado a muestras de afecto reaccionaria de esa forma además de sentir como el pequeño era muy delgado lo cual le decía que al pequeño lo tenían mal alimentado, esto hizo que su enojo a los aldeanos aumentara ya que si solo los aldeanos entendieran la situación de naruto, si supieran quien era naruto en realidad todos se darían cuenta del error que están cometiendo pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado para una vez más prometerse a sí misma que cuidaría y protegería a naruto para que este se convierta en una buena persona y que no vaya por el camino del odio y la venganza.

Por su parte Trunks miraba la escena con un pensamiento en la cabeza-"Sé que debería alegrarme que estés sufriendo Zamas, pero en este momento tú ya no eres aquel dios que buscaba matarnos a todos ahora solo eres un niño inocente el cual tiene una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo y me asegurare de que no vuelvas a retomar esos ideales"-Pensó Trunks.

Mientras que con naruto este solo podía pensar una cosa-"esta sensación me gusta, no quiero que se acabe" –Pensó Naruto mientras que se acurrucaba con timidez en el pecho de la joven, el sueño le invadía y antes de caer dormido dijo-Kaa-Chan-Susurro Naruto mientras caí dormido, pero Mai y Trunks lo oyeron.

-Me llamo Kaa-Chan-Dijo Mai sorprendida mientras un sentimiento cálido emergía de ella.

-Sí, sí lo hizo-Dijo Trunks sonriendo.

-Prometo que te cuidare, Naru-Chan-Dijo Mai con una sonrisa maternal y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Naruto.

-"Ni siquiera lleva una hora como madre y ya actúa como una"-Pensó Trunks viendo a Mai y a Naruto, después le vino un pensamiento -"Espera, si Mai es la madre entonces yo soy el padre"-Pensó Trunks y después sonrió -"Hmm, To-San, me gusta cómo suena"-Pensó Trunks Sonriendo, pero antes de decir algo de la espalda de Naruto surgió un brillo azul y aparecieron un par de alas blancas, con cuatro "plumas" de energía azul en cada ala haciendo un total de ocho "plumas" de energía azul.

\- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? –Pregunto Mai viendo las alas.

\- [ **Yo puedo responder eso]** -Dijo Una voz asustando a Mai y a Trunks, por instinto Mai agarro a Naruto con más fuerza para intentar protegerlo con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Donde estas! –Grito Trunks desvainando su espada preparándose para pelear.

-[ **Aquí]** -Dijo la voz y ellos voltearon, vieron que las alas estaban parpadeando y la voz venia de ellas-[ **Yo]** -Dijo la voz.

\- ¿Quién o Que eres? –Pregunto Mai.

\- [ **Soy Albión, uno de los 2 Dragones Celestiales, también soy conocido como el Hakuryū (Dragón Blanco), Vanishing Dragon]** -Dijo Presentándose Albión.

\- ¿Qué eres y porque vienes de Naruto? –Pregunto Trunks.

\- [ **Como dije antes soy uno de los Dragones Celestiales, pero actualmente estoy sellado en el Sacred Gear Divine Dividing (Dibain Dibaidingu) que actualmente tiene Naruto]** -Respondio Albión.

-¿Sacred Gear? ¿Qué es eso?–Pregunto Mai.

- **[Las Sacred Gear o Arte Sagrada son artefactos y/o habilidades creadas por el Dios Bíblico para los humanos. El las creó como parte de su sistema para promulgar milagros en la Tierra. No puede haber más de un Arte Sagrada del mismo tipo. Si un Arte Sagrada es retirado del propietario, su poseedor morirá.**

 **Sólo los seres humanos o los híbridos de humanos nacen con Artes Sagradas. Los Ángeles y Demonios pueden obtenerlos por la resurrección de un híbrido humano o humano como uno de los suyos. Los ángeles caídos han ideado una ceremonia para extraer y poseer un Arte Sagrada de su usuario original.**

 **Es de suponer que la razón por la cual los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos pueden poseerlos a partir de la conversión de humanos es porque Dios no previó la capacidad de reencarnación que desarrollarían estos**

 **Las Sacred Gear pueden tener una variedad de efectos, como el Twilight Healing que otorga una curación casi instantánea y el Twice Critical que duplica el poder del usuario. El Sword Birth, por ejemplo, puede crear Espadas Demoníacas imbuidos con diferentes efectos, los ejemplos incluyen la creación de una espada que absorbe la energía sagrada, una espada que devora las llamas, y una espada que absorbe el viento.**

 **Las Artes Sagradas también se adaptan y desarrollan según las ideas de su usuario ya que sus emociones o deseos puedes hacer que las artes sagradas vayan ganando habilidades o cualidades al pasar el tiempo. Esto se dice que es la fuente del** **Balance Breaker** **ya que este se desencadena debido a una emoción muy fuerte la cual logra mostrar el verdadero poder de las artes sagradas]-** Explico Albión.

-Tú no eres uno corriente, ¿Cierto? –Dijo Trunks.

- **[Tienes buenos ojos, Saru (Mono)]** –Dijo Albión.

 **\- [Yo soy una de las 13 Longinus que Son los Sacred Gear Más poderosos con la capacidad de destruir a los dioses. Al igual que todos los Sacred Gear, los 13 Longinus fueron creados por el Dios de la Biblia. Dios creo los Longinus con el fin de destruir a los enemigos de clase Divina o a los mismos Dioses que trataran de controlar o generar destrucción en el mundo]-** Dijo Albión.

\- Espera dijiste que solo los humanos lo pueden tener, ¿cierto? –Pregunto Trunks.

-[ **Exactamente]** -Respondio Albión.

-Pero si Naruto no es humano, es un hibrido Shi-Jin/ Saiyajin ¿Cómo es posible que lo tenga? –Pregunto Trunks.

 **[Sus Padres eran humanos, aunque no tenga ADN Humano sus padres lo eran y el heredo la capacidad de tener uno, Es un milagro que no solo tenga una sino** _ **Dos**_ **]** -respondió Albión.

-Espera ¿Dos? ¿Cuál es la otra? –Pregunto Mai.

- **[** **Forbidden Balor View (Fōbidoun Barōru Byū)** **, también conocido como el Mal de ojo que detiene al mundo, es una de las más poderosas que existen rivalizando con los Longinus, también es conocida como 14º Longinus.**

 **Otorga al usuario la capacidad de detener momentáneamente el tiempo de cualquier cosa dentro de su línea de visión. La duración del efecto depende de la maestría del usuario sobre la Arte Sagrado. La gama de efecto se puede aumentar aún más si el portador es capaz de generar más ojos a través del cual se podían ver]-** Respondio Albión.

\- ¿Cuáles son las tuyas? –Pregunto Mai.

 **\- [Otorgó la capacidad de dividir el poder de los oponentes a la mitad después de entrar en contacto físico con ellos cada 10 segundos. Los poderes a la mitad se agregan a los del portador. Si el poder agregado excede la cantidad que el portador puede contener con seguridad, el exceso de energía se expulsa a través de las alas, lo que permite al usuario estar siempre en su máximo potencial. Como la forma base es un par de alas estas permiten al usuario volar, puede alcanzar la velocidad de la luz. Además de poder dividir el poder también puede reducir a la mitad el tamaño de los Objetos y seres e incluso un espacio completo]** -Explico Albión

\- Entonces ¿Le harás daño a Naruto? Porque si es asi entonces-iba Decir Trunks, pero Albión le paro.

- **[No]** -Dijo Albión.

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Mai.

\- [ **Dije no, Somos compañeros y mi deber es ayudarlo]** -Dijo Albión.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste antes? –Pregunto Trunks.

 **\- [No podía]** -Dijo Albión.

\- ¿Cómo que no podías? –Pregunto Trunks.

- **[Los Sacred Gear tienen condiciones para activarse, algunos nacen con la capacidad de activarlo a voluntad, otros cuando el usuario usa mucha energía, otros en situaciones de vida o muerte, en mi caso fue de vida o muerte y como es inmortal no podía morir, desperté porque Naruto sintió la presencia de un ser poderoso e inconscientemente libero mucha energía y me despertó]** -Explico Albión.

 **\- [Además lo necesito para arreglar cuentas con Ddraig]** -Dijo Albión.

\- ¿Quién es Ddraig? –Pregunto Mai.

- **[Es el otro Dragón Celestial que esta sellado en el Boosted Gear (Būsuteddo Gia) y su portador es llamado Sekiryūtei (Dragón Emperador Rojo). Ddraig y yo somos las dos caras de una sola moneda, el duplica y yo divido, Yo busco el infinito mientras que Ddraig lo desprecia, nosotros estamos destinados a pelear eternamente y nuestros portadores también, Sekiryūtei y el Hakuryūkō siempre estarán destinados a pelear e inevitablemente Naruto tendrá que pelear con el Sekiryūtei actual]** -Explico Albión.

-Que destino más cruel, pelear eternamente sin un final-Dijo Mai.

 **-Pero yo tengo algo que el no** -Dijo Albión.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Trunks.

- **[Tengo el Hakuryūkō más fuerte del pasado, presente y del futuro, el más fuerte de toda la historia. Es un dios inmortal, con la capacidad de aumentar su poder con cada golpe que reciba y siempre será más fuerte que la última vez, no importa lo que pase Ddraig no podrá vencerme ni ahora ni nunca]** -Dijo Albión

- **[Asi que tengo que pedirle algo** -Dijo Albión, Mai y Trunks alzaron una ceja- **Necesito que cuiden y entrenen a mi Aibō (Compañero) para que sea el más fuerte]** –Pidió Albión

-No necesitas pedirlo, igualmente íbamos hacerlo-Dijo Trunks.

- **[Es un Alivio, hablaremos más tarde, la primera vez solo puedo estar activado poco tiempo]** –Dijo Albión y como dijo las alas se desvanecieron.

-Que niño más problemático tenemos-Dijo Trunks Sonriendo.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Mai igualmente sonriendo.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la cama, mañana será un día muy activo-Dijo Mai cargando a Naruto.

Era el nacimiento del Hakuryūkō, el más fuerte de la historia y del Zettai-Shin (Dios Absoluto), que puede ser el salvador del mundo o su destructor.

* * *

(1) Naruto tiene a Kurama completo porque Minato sintió un gran poder dentro de Naruto, asi que en vez de partir al Kyūbi en dos, sellar la mitad Yin dentro de él y la Mitad Yang dentro de Naruto sello por completo al Kyūbi dentro de Naruto.

(2) Es Kurikara del Anime Ao no Exorcist.

(3) La espada tiene la apariencia de Caliburn de HighSchool DXD.

Aquí termina el capítulo 1 de mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi querido amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Nexus24** : El papel de Naruto en DxD será el de Vali, pero diferente. Aquí será el Hakuryūkō (Emperador del Dragón Blanco), pero él no estará de ningún lado ni tampoco con Ophis, para ver como será tendrás que esperar. Además, Naruto si desprecia a los humanos, pero no tanto como Black o Zamas, el será un Dios Justo y solo eliminara a los que se lo merecen.

 **Ryomy** : Claro que tiene mucho poder, Es Un Saiyajin, Un Dios y el Hakuryūkō ¿Qué esperabas?

 **Black Etherias833** : Gracias y me alegra que te gustara.

 **Kitsuneblue** : Gracias, y respeto a tu petición, si lo haré, pero será cuando una de las historias actuales acabe.

 **Mario Vi Britannia** : Me alegra que te gustara, y Albión también es mi favorito.

 **Og095533** : Aquí lo tienes.

 **Naruto juubi rinnensharingan** : Aquí lo tienes.

-En el capítulo anterior me equivoque en el nombre de la espada, Era Caliburn en vez de Excalibur.

-Voy a Explicar un par de cosas:

\- Naruto Tomara el papel de Vali en DxD, pero diferente y más Heroico.

\- Naruto no será parte de la nobleza de nadie, ya que no pueden reencarnar dioses y Naruto es uno.

-EL Equipo de Vali que son: Arthur Pendragon y Le Fay Pendragon, hermanos descendientes del Rey Arturo y Morgan Le Fay, Bikou, el descendiente del primer Rey Mono, Sūn Wùkōng, Fenrir, El hijo del dios nórdico Loki y Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Koneko y Nekoshou estarán con Naruto.

-Naruto es descendiente de del Rey Arturo y Morgan Le Fay, por eso puede usar a Caliburn, la espada que solo pueden portar los descendientes del Rey Arturo, además es primo de Arthur y Le Fay.

-La Caliburn de Arthur y la de Naruto son diferentes, la de Arthur se podría decir que es la copia de la original que es la de Naruto, esta solo tiene una habilidad de la misma, pero la de Naruto es la original, por eso tiene las habilidades de las Excaliburs, de Durandal y Ascalon más la suya propia, por eso es la Zettai-Seiken (Espada Sagrada Absoluta).

-La Personalidad de Naruto es confusa, Para Naruto la justicia es absoluta, algo que no tenga orden o justicia no debería existir y deberá ser destruido. Para el todos tienen una segunda oportunidad, pero la maldad no debe existir y si existe él la destruirá, Cuando da su juicio a alguien Naruto lo hace de manera justa, si la persona se arrepiente de su crimen o lo hizo siendo controlado este lo Perdonara, pero si la persona es alguien malvado Naruto lo eliminara y destruirá su alma, no le importara su género, edad o su estatus social y/o político, lo eliminara sin dudarlo.

-Aquí habrá un TimeSkip de varios Años. Esto es para adelantar las Cosas.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla humano.

\- _"_ pensamiento humano ".

- **Habla de Invocación/Bijū/Ser Sobrenatural**.

-" **pensamiento de invocación/ Dragón/Bijū** ".

\- **{Comunicación de Bijū con su Jinchūriki o de Dragón con su anfitrión}**.

- **[Habla de Sacred Gear].**

\- {Comunicación telepática o de Jinchūriki con su Bijū o de anfitrión con su Dragón **}**.

 **Técnica de Chakra/Senjutsu/Magia/Ki/Youjutsu:**

Ejemplos de Jutsu:

 **Rasengan (bola espiral)**

 **Chidori (Millar de Pájaros).**

 **Raikiri (Cortador Relámpago).**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego).**

Ejemplo de Magia:

 **Raikōryū (Dragón de Rayo Sagrado).**

 **Half Dimension (Hāfudimenshon).**

 **Reflect (Rifurekuto).**

Ejemplo de Ki:

 **KameHameHa (Gran Ola de la Corriente Tortuga).**

 **Genki-Dama (Bomba de Energía).**

 **Hakai (Destrucción).**

 **Mafūba (Onda Sello de Demonios).**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto, Highschool DXD o De Dragon Ball ni tampoco de ningún personaje de ningún anime mencionado.

* * *

" **Renacimiento: Un Salvador o Un Destructor"**

" **Capítulo II"**

" **No Fue Un Sueño y los Siguientes Años"**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato: Orfanatorio, 7:00 am.

* * *

El peliblanco se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando los rayos de sol cayo en su cara y este se fe despertando poco a poco y este vio que estaba en su cuarto y dijo a nadie en particular.

-Todo fue un sueño-Naruto dijo en un tono de tristeza cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y eso fue que una persona que pudo identificar como la mujer que lo salvo el día anterior entro por la puerta de su cuarto con una cálida sonrisa y una bandeja de comida en sus manos, nuestra conocida viajera del futuro había escuchado las palabras de Naruto y dijo en un tono maternal.

-Buenos días Naru-Chan, lo de ayer no fue un sueño-Dijo Mai con una sonrisa.

Naruto por su parte observo a la que lo había salvado el día anterior con incredulidad y sin darse cuenta pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Mai al ver esto dejo la bandeja de comida en una mesa, se acercó a Naruto y le quito las lágrimas con su dedo para darle un cálido abrazo y susurrarle al oído-Tu Kaa-san está aquí y nunca te dejara solo.

En ese momento naruto reacciono y correspondió al abrazo con fuerza pues no quería soltar a su recién nombrada Kaa-san.

Luego del momento madre e hijo Mai soltó a Naruto y le mostró la comida que le había preparado y este a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza al Yondaime se terminó su comida y tenía un gran brillo en los ojos pues la comida que su Kaa-san le había preparado era la más deliciosa que haya probado en su corta vida y con una sonrisa dijo-Estuvo deliciosa Kaa-san-Dijo Naruto a su madre.

* * *

En el mundo puro la escena estaba siendo vista por una mujer de cabellera pelirroja y susurro unas palabras que se perdieron en el viento.

Lo dejo en tus manos-Dijo La mujer.

* * *

En ese momento apareció Trunks el cual venía con una cara sería a lo cual Mai también le devolvió la mirada y este dijo-Un ANBU me acaba de avisar que el Sandaime nos quiere ver en la brevedad, al parecer los Consejos Shinobi y civiles junto a los consejeros del Hokage quieren hablar con nosotros-Dijo Trunks.

* * *

Sala de reuniones.

* * *

Podemos ver como el Sandaime, junto a los líderes de clanes, los representantes civiles y las 3 momias estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares mientras esperaban los jóvenes.

-Porque convoco esta junta Hokage-sama-pregunto Inoichi Yamanaka.

-Los he reunido a todos debido a que a la aldea ha llegado una pareja de jóvenes los cuales no tardan en llegar. Dijo el sandaime seriamente.

-Que tiene de importante una pareja de jóvenes Hokage-sama? -Pregunto Hiashi Hyuga. En ese momento un ANBU aparece y dijo.

-Hokage-sama los jóvenes Trunks y Mai acaban de llegar como lo solicitó- Dijo un ANBU con mascara de gato.

-Muchas gracias Neko déjalos entrar-Dijo El Hokage.

Neko asintió y entraron Trunks y Mai a la sala viendo como los consejos shinobi los veía analíticamente al igual que las 3 momias mientras que los civiles identificaron al par de jóvenes como lo que defendieron al 'demonio' pues los civiles que atacaron a Naruto le habían contado al consejo civil que un par de jóvenes llegaron a defender al demonio y ahora que el consejo civil los veía pensaron en que sería una oportunidad de ver por qué defendieron al 'demonio'.

-Buenas tardes Hokage-sama, de que quería hablar con nosotros-Dijo Trunks en un tono serio.

-Los mande a llamar para hablar de su solicitud de adoptar a naruto-Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran de las palabras del Sandaime solo que los consejeros y los líderes de clan supieron ocultar su sorpresa excepto los civiles los cuales reaccionaron de inmediato.

-Cómo es posible que esos 2 quieran adoptar al chico Kyūbi? -Dijo una de las representantes civiles de cabello rosa identificada como Mebuki haruno.

Danzo pregunto en un tono más calmado y analítico.

-Hiruzen, ¿Nos puedes decir quiénes son estos jóvenes y que es eso de que solicitan adoptar al Jinchūriki? –Pregunto Danzo.

-Y díganme que sugieren que haga para demostrarles mi poder-Pregunto Trunks a lo que los presentes pensaron y Danzo hablo.

-Sugiero que Trunks se enfrente a los especialistas en las distintas ramas Shinobi y a los líderes de los clanes. Los líderes de clanes lo meditaron y estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Bien está decidido iremos al campo de entrenamiento No. 26 para poner a prueba las habilidades de Trunks, Neko, Inu y Tenzo llamen a los Jonin de élite y díganles que se reúnan en el campo de entrenamiento 26, ustedes también se quedaran a ver la prueba del joven Trunks-Dijo Danzo.

Los ANBUS asintieron y desaparecieron en un parpadeo mientras que los demás se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento núm. 26.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

TimeSkip: 9 Años Después.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El Club de la Investigación Oculta de la Academia Kuoh. Aunque esto solo era una fachada, en realidad era del Clan Gremory, Un Clan de Demonios y miembro de los 72 Pilares. En esta estaba Rias Gremory Heredera del Clan Gremory, Akeno Himejima Reina de la Nobleza de Rias, Yūto Kiba Caballero de Rias, Asia Argento Obispo y Ex-Monja de Rias, Koneko Tōjō Torre de Rias y por ultimo Issei Hyōdō Peón de Rias, Portador de uno de los 13 Longinus el Sacred Gear del Welsh Dragon (Dragón Gales) **Boosted Gear** y Actual Sekiyūtei (Dragón Emperador Rojo).

Junto a ellos estaba Xenovia Quarta, Miembro de la Iglesia y Portadora de la Seiken Dyurandaru (Espada Sagrada, Durandal). Todos estaban heridos por la Batalla que habían tenido, mientras que el frente suyo estaba el Datenshi (Ángel Caído) Kokabiel. Este estaba prácticamente Intacto.

-Eso fue decepcionante, Hermana de Lucifer. Pensé en que esto sería un Poco Desafiante, aunque pudiste matar a mi Mascota-Dijo Kokabiel y cargo una Lanza de Luz para acabar todo, pero antes que pudiera lanzarla del Cielo estaba cayendo una Bola de Luz azul, esta destruyo por completo la barrera que había alrededor de la Academia. El Consejo Estudiantil liderados por Sōna Sitri, Heredera del Clan Sitri y Presidenta del Consejo que habían creado la Barrera habían salido volando por la explosión que causo la Barrera.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa luz?! –Grito un Miembro del Consejo. Esta luz iba descendiendo a un paso lento. Esta Luz se transformó en una persona que tenía una Armadura Blanca con detalles dorados que posee joyas azules en el pecho, las rodillas, hombros y brazos. En la espalda tiene un par de alas blancas de Dragón con ocho "plumas" de energía. Esta Armadura le hacía Familiar a la Nobleza de Rias.

-Mi cuerpo está temblando-Dijo Issei y dijo- ¡¿Quién demonios es el?! –Pregunto Issei.

\- ¡¿Vanishing Dragon (Dragón Desvanecido)?! –Grito Kokabiel asustado, reconocía ese sujeto en donde fuera y era muy peligroso.

\- ¡¿Vanishing Dragon?! En-Entonces él es-Dijo Issei reconociendo ese título.

-Así que fuiste atraído por el Dragón Rojo, Dragón Blanco-Dijo Kokabiel.

-Sí y No-Respondió el Sujeto.

\- ¿Cómo que Si y No? –Preguntó Issei confundido.

-Simple. Azazel me pidió que me encargara de ti y como Sentí al Sekiyūtei aquí, entonces acepte-respondió el Sujeto.

-No interfirieras en mi-Kokabiel no pudo terminar su frase porque el Sujeto apareció detrás suyo y lo patio al suelo. El Sujeto agarro Dos Alas de Kokabiel y se las Arranco.

-In-Increíble, No lo vi moverse-Dijo Kiba asombrado, Como Caballero era el más rápido y no pudo verlo, ni siquiera un borrón.

-Cállate, Tengo trabajo que cumplir-Dijo el Sujeto y arranco otras Dos Alas de Kokabiel.

-Así que estas son las Plumas de un Asqueroso Cuervo-Dijo el Sujeto soltando las Alas Arrancadas y viendo volar las Plumas.

-Las de Azazel son mucho más oscuras, como la noche eterna-Comento el sujeto.

\- ¡Maldito! –Dijo Kokabiel poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y dijo- ¿A qué crees que estás jugando? –Preguntó Kokabiel.

-Solo hago Justicia, además, ya no necesitaras tus Alas-Dijo la Persona.

Kokabiel Enojado se rodeó de un Aura de Energía Amarilla/Negra y voló directo hacia la persona, en lo alto alzo los Brazos y comenzó a generar una Lanza de Luz colosal, cientos de vece más gran que él y del tamaño de una Casa y la iba a lanzar, antes que pudiera lanzarla la persona alzo su Brazo y de su Armadura sonó.

\- **[Dibainto (Divide)]** –Dijo la Armadura y la Lanza comenzó a encoger hasta desaparecer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Grito Kokabiel.

-Soy Albión, Uno de los Nitenryū (los Dos Dragones Celestiales) y el Actual Hakuryūkō (Emperador Dragón Blanco). Esa solo fue una de las Habilidades de mi Sacred Gear, **Dibain Dibaidingu (Divine Dividing)**. Cada 10 Segundos, reduce a la mitad los Poderes de Cualquier Persona que toque, y me lo concede-Explico "Albión".

\- ¿Reduce el Poder de las Personas? –Dijo Issei.

-Entiendo, En vez de Dar Roba. Entonces la leyenda es verdadera-Dijo Rias empezando a entender la Rivalidad entre ambos, Uno Multiplica mientras que el otro Divide, ambos son Polos Opuestos. "Albión" extendió su Mano Derecha y dijo.

-Hora de Trabajar-Dijo "Albión", en su mano se formó un Circulo Mágico y convocó una espada. La Espada de doble filo, tenía un mango lo suficientemente largo como para dos manos con un pomo redondo en el extremo, un enorme protector dorado en forma de cruz y una larga hoja de color azul con el borde dorado.

Esta Espada desprendía una Aura Sagrada Colosal, todos la Sentían y aunque estaban bastante lejos Rias y su Nobleza sentían un Gran Ardor en sus Cuerpos, Xenovia renació la Espada al Instante, pero no lo creía Posible ya que esa Espada llevaba perdida siglos y solo se conocía pocos portadores de ella.

-La Zettai-Seiken Karibān (Espada Sagrada Absoluta, Caliburn) –Dijo Xenovia llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Caliburn? –Preguntó Issei.

-Caliburn también conocida como la Espada del Rey Sagrado y la Espada en la Piedra. Caliburn es la Espada en la Piedra que elige al Rey en la leyenda del Rey Arturo. Es una de las dos espadas sagradas que maneja el legendario rey de Gran Bretaña, el Rey Arturo Pendragon, de Camelot. La Espada Sagrada más fuerte, Caliburn es por mucho la más poderosa de todas las Espadas Sagradas, Ni siquiera la Excaliburn Original o Durandal la Pueden combatir. Esa Espada tiene las Habilidades de las demás Espadas Sagradas y puede desgarrar el Espacio-Informo Xenovia.

\- ¿Cómo tiene esa Espada? –Se preguntó Xenovia.

De repente "Albión" desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kokabiel, Kokabiel tosía Sangre y en unos Instantes todas sus Alas Fueron Cortadas y tenía un Corte en el Pecho. Este cayó al Suelo y genero un Ruido sordo. Kokabiel se paró con dificulta y dijo.

-No*Cof* me vencerá un ser Inferior. Yo soy-iba a decir Kokabiel, pero "Albión" lo agarro del tobillo y lo estrello contra el Suelo. Luego repitió ese proceso varias veces hasta que el suelo se rompió. El Junkan Mahō (Circuló Mágico) que había convoca Kokabiel se desprendió del suelo y se rompió.

* * *

El Consejo Estudiantil que estaba reposando y recuperando Magia que habían perdido por mantener la Barrera durante tanto tiempo y también recuperándose de la Destrucción de la misma. De repente vieron que el Junkan Mahō que había convoca Kokabiel se desvanecía en el Aire.

\- ¡El Junkan Mahō esta Desaparición! –Dijo Tsubaki Shinra, Vice-Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y Reina de Sōna Sitri.

\- ¿Acaso el Equipo de Rias Gano? –Dijo Sōna y luego dijo-Pero ¿Qué ha sido esa Luz? –Se Preguntó Sōna.

-Esa cosa si era Poderosa, Destruyo nuestra Barrera como si nada y siguió adelante-Dijo Saji Genshirou Peón de Sōna.

* * *

De Vuelta con el Grupo.

* * *

Clavado en el suelo estaba Kokabiel gravemente herido. "Albión" miro hacia los Lados buscando algo y cuando lo Encontró lo hizo levitar sorprendiendo a todos, era Freed Sellzen, El Desquiciado Exorcista Renegado. "Albión" suspiro y dijo.

-Tengo un Dilema, Siento que debo matarlo para hacer justicia, pero Azazel dijo que necesitaba al menos uno Vivo para interrogarlo. ¿Qué debería hacer? –Se preguntó " Albión".

\- **[Solo Elimina el Cuervo, Llévate al Lunático a Azazel y déjaselo a él, si aparece de Nuevo solo Elimínalo]** –Dijo la Voz de la Armadura.

-Buena idea, Gracias, Albión-Dijo la Persona revelando que él no era Albión, sino que era la Armadura.

\- **[De Nada, Aibō (Compañero)]** –Dijo Albión. La Persona miro hacia Freed y dijo.

-Como odio a los Humanos, son simplemente ridículos y problemáticos-Dijo la persona con desprecio.

\- **[Eso es cierto, también son frágiles, débiles e inútiles, pero tienen algo que respeto de ellos]** –Dijo Albión.

\- ¿Y eso es qué? –Preguntó la Persona.

\- **[Su Perseverancia y Voluntad. Varios de ellos son Difíciles de convencer, eso lo he aprendido de tantos Usuarios míos y de Ddraig. También se adaptan rápido y evolucionan, hace 3 Siglos era muy diferente y ahora incluso pueden ir más allá de la Tierra]** –Respondió Albión.

-Eso es cierto-Dijo la Persona.

-Emm, Disculpe-Dijo Rias tratando de llamar su Atención.

\- ¿Qué desea, Heredera Gremory? –Preguntó la Persona.

\- ¿Qué va hacer con Kokabiel? –Preguntó Rias.

-Ah, Cierto, Me olvide de él-Dijo la persona y puso su Mano en el pecho de Kokabiel- **Hakai** **(** **Destrucción) (1)** –Dijo la Persona y Kokabiel desapareció en unas partículas de Luz sin dejar rastro de él.

-Listo-Dijo la Persona y luego se dirigió hacia Rias-Mis disculpas por lo que hizo Kokabiel-Se Disculpó la Persona.

-No importa, se cómo es tratar con ese tipo de gente-Dijo Rias recordando a Raizel.

-Si, En disculpa por su comportamiento arreglare la Academia-Dijo la Persona y antes de que Rias pudiera decir algo este Chasqueo los dedos y todo el Lugar se cubrió de una Luz Azul. Momentos después todo fue restaurado a su estado anterior, eso fue increíble, en unos segundos restauro todo el lugar.

-Hecho-Dijo la Persona y se iba volando, pero una voz lo paro.

\- **[¿Estas ignorándome, Blanco?]** –Dijo la Voz que venia del Guantelete de Issei.

-El Guantelete Hablo-Dijo Rias sorprendida.

\- **[Así que estas Vivo, Rojo]** –Dijo Albión y mientras hablaba las "Plumas" de las Alas Brillaron.

\- **[Que lástima que nos encontremos en este tipo de situación]** –Dijo el Guantelete.

\- **[No te preocupes, Estamos destinados a pelear algún día]** –Dijo Albión.

\- ¿los Nitenryū están hablando entre sí? –Dijo Rias.

\- **[Nos vemos luego, Ddraig]** –Dijo Albión.

\- **[Claro, Nos vemos, Albión]** –Respondió Ddraig y Albión junto a su Portador se iban, pero Issei los paro.

\- ¡Espera! –Grito Issei y se voltearon- ¿Quiénes eres? –Preguntó Issei. Vieron que deshizo el casco de la Armadura mostrando un joven de cabello blanco, piel pálida, con orejas puntiagudas, ojos os rasgados y de diferente color, el izquierdo gris mientras que el derecho azul. Tenía 3 marcas en las mejillas de cada lado, su estructura no lo hacía parecer japonés sino, italiano o americano. Su pelo es bastante puntiagudo con un Gran Mechón al lado derecho de la Cara y otro más pequeño en el lado izquierdo (2).

-Siento no haberme presentado. Soy Naruto Briefs (3)-Dijo Naruto presentándose.

\- ¡Eso no Importa! –Grito Issei y luego dijo- ¡Por tus Acciones, perdí mi oportunidad de chupar los Pechos de Buchō (Presidenta)! –Grito Issei con lágrimas en los Ojos.

\- ¿Eh? –Dijo Naruto sin entender nada.

-Issei-Dijo Rias sonrojada.

-Issei-Sempai, Eres el Peor-Dijo Koneko.

-Albión ¿Me explicas lo que quiere decir? –Preguntó Naruto.

\- **[Era un Humano, Reencarno como Demonio. Parece ser que es un Completo Pervertido]** –Respondió Albión y luego comento- **[Ddraig ¿No puedes tener un Anfitrión Normal?]** –Dijo Albión

\- **[Esa es mi Suerte, Este quiere ser el Rey del Harem y esta obsesionado con los Pechos]** –Dijo Ddraig.

\- ¿Pervertido obsesionado con los Pechos? –Dijo Naruto confuso-Realmente nunca entenderé a los Humanos. Aunque si tuviera que elegir una parte del Cuerpo Femenina prefiero los traseros (4) -Dijo Naruto honestamente hablando, Por alguna razón esa era su parte preferida del cuerpo femenino.

\- ¿Enserio? Incluso sus fetiches son opuestos-Dijo Akeno.

-Entonces, Me despido-Dijo Naruto y desapareció en una Luz Azul.

El Encuentro del Dragón Rojo con el Blanco dio inicio. ¿Qué pasara en el Futuro?

* * *

(1) En el Manga Gokū puede usarlo. Así que, si Gokū puede usarlo entonces Naruto también, ya que Zamas podía usar la **Genki-Dama (** **Bomba de Energía)**.

(2) El Peinado de Zamas Fusión, solo que la parte de arriba más corto y menos puntiagudo.

(3) Fue Adoptado por Trunks y Mai, ya que Mai no tiene apellido y el de Trunks es Briefs entonces adopto ese Apellido. Aunque su nombre completo es Naruto Briefs Uzumaki

(4) Vali revela en el Volumen 7 que tiene un fetiche por los traseros de las mujeres en contraste con el fetiche eterno de Issei por los pechos de las mujeres, dando lugar a que Odín lo llamara Dragón Emperador de los Traseros (Ketsuryūkō). Entonces dado que Naruto es Vali también tiene el mismo fetiche.

Siento no haber actualizado esta Historia en mucho tiempo, tenía un Bloque de Escritor, pero voy a continuarla. Espero que les Haya Gustado el Nuevo Capítulo de mi Historia. Comenten si tienen una Sugerencia o que les pareció el Capitulo.

Bueno, Hasta la Otra, Adiós


End file.
